In general, a component mounting device capable of imaging the mounting position of a component on a substrate is known. Such a component mounting device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2014-93390, for example.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2014-93390 discloses an electronic component mounting device including a mounting head that mounts electronic components at mounting positions on a substrate and a camera capable of imaging the mounting positions on the substrate. In this electronic component mounting device, all of the electronic components are mounted on the substrate, and thereafter a mounting determination for the electronic components on the substrate is made based on the image captured by the camera.